


血月之夜（浪配团文//97 马慎）(更新中...）

by sennli



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennli/pseuds/sennli
Summary: 灵感来源于fears mv，血族x狼人世界观设定。 偏sm调教向，慎入。主cp97，慎马，浪配团文。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki, Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Yoshino Hokuto, Fujiwara Itsuki/Hasegawa Makoto, Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （血族x狼人架空脑洞产物）微SM

第一章 加冕 

“诶，跑快点，再快点，仪式就快开始了！

”三只狼崽子在漆黑的夜色中穿梭，极富力量感的前爪不停的点地再飞速抬起，越过大片根茎交织的古树枝蔓，朝着月下之地赶去，也就是今夜加冕仪式的主场。

“哼，谁不说呢，要不是因为某些人睡过头，至于现在傻呵呵的撒腿跑吗。我可是为了仪式特意搞得复古发型，等跑到那绝对乱七八糟...”其中一只后颈有一撮狼毛染的火红的小狼嘴里抱怨着，可是步伐却丝毫没有放慢的迹象。

“好好好，我不是已经承认错误了嘛，不会迟到的！不如我们比比谁先到啊，走着！”原本跑在最后的体型略小的狼崽突然加速，腾空前扑两大步，跑在最前位。

“比比就比比呗，今天是我哥的大日子，我可不会犯迟到这种小孩子的错误。”一直沉默的小奶狼发话了，三只狼崽越发卖力的奔赴月下之地。

“什么情况！啊？这都什么时候了！这三个崽子怎么还没来？！让所有人都等着吗？怎么着？加冕仪式这种事是天天有的吗？！”此时的月下之地正受将即满轮的月光照射，今夜是难遇的红月夜，在满轮红月降临之前，人狼们几乎都屏息凝神，等待那最神圣的一刻。唯有那平日负责管理一众狼崽们的zin气呼呼的鼓动腮部，大有把没到的三人“扒皮抽筋”的气势。 

一旁的kaisei对zin老奶奶般的罗里吧嗦早已有了免疫，根本不予理会，光裸着结实硬朗的上半身，下身套着宽松柔软的运动裤盘腿坐下，感受月光沐浴的力量。他身旁时不时传递过来好奇的目光，不用看也知道是谁，那个叫riku的来路不明的人类... 

此时的riku就坐在kaisei的身边，准确的说几乎是同款坐姿，只是不属于狼人一族的他对这奇妙种族的仪式感到十分新奇，可碍于气氛偏偏又不好意思开口，只能坐着观察。

说来和狼人们也相处了一段时间，不过这种时刻他从未经历，那原本人类视角中遥不可及的月亮此时却在眼前放到如此之大，边缘处还染着红褐色的晕影... 

月亮，是这个样子的吗？ 

Riku的目光转移到所处之位离月亮最近的狼人身上，那是kazuma，加冕之夜的主角，此时正直立在一处，一动不动的，黑曜石一般深沉的眸子时不时闪动，riku看不出他在想什么。 

说起来kazuma其实没想太多，今夜对于他是重要，新一代的“狼人之王”即将戴上王冠，可他心里却没有过多的起伏，反而随着那时刻的逼近而越发平静，思绪、视野、听觉好像都一点点的安静下来。偶尔被zin的话带走的一点思绪，想到自己的弟弟makoto，不过kazuma倒是一点也不担心，makoto一定会来的，他已经不是小孩子了... 

“哦耶！我是第一名，哈哈哈不要挑战我啊年轻人。”shohei最后凭借轻巧的身形踏着两人的肩膀从最后冲刺到了第一，此刻正开怀的大笑，仿佛原本睡过头的不是自己。 

“你给我站好了过来!”zin看到姗姗来迟的三人总算是舒了一口气，不过教训他们肯定是少不了的。紧接着后面不停整理自己橘红色复古头型的takuma不服气的嘟着嘴。最后面的，渐渐在月光下化人形的白金发色的少年微微甩甩头，目光搜寻着，看到kazuma也正望着他，眸子里尽是温暖笑意，这才如释重负的无奈的笑了。

“啊啊啊，月亮，月亮...”在一旁旁观一切的riku被眼前情景惊着了，一众人望向月亮，顿时都熄火一般安定下来。那个时刻已经到了，那皎白彭满的圆月边缘的红色逐渐渗透，一点一滴的爬满整个月亮，就像是月亮流出鲜红的血液一般刺眼。 没有人再讲话，目光聚集在月下kazuma的身上，血红的满月投出独有的光晕，kazuma独身沐浴其中，被红月的鲜血所照射过的狼人，即被血月所承认的王者。 那一刻在场的人都被神圣氛围所感召，思绪都停滞了一般，即便是riku这样的局外人都仿佛被古老仪式的魔力所感染，没法在那样的时候破坏气氛。 

Makoto看得最为出神，最疼爱自己的哥哥，在今晚带上王冠，而自己坚信他是最合适的人，最纯正的狼人气场和跃动的强大的心脏，没人会比kazuma更出色...

ps：其实本意是炖97，无意间就一直铺垫铺垫，也算是扒fears的灵感来源吧qwq


	2. 第二章 宴会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （血族x狼人架空脑洞产物）

**第二章 宴会**

“要陪我喝一杯吗？”hokuto穿着丝绸制的奶金色衬衣，双腿交叠，随意的倚靠在椅子的靠背上，手里轻佻勾着的高脚杯向刚进来的itsuki示意。

itsuki面无表情的没有答话，抽出hokuto身旁的椅子坐下，hokuto也完全不在意，又给自己倒上一杯，带着笑意的一饮而尽。

“心情就那么好。”完全是陈述句的语气，从itsuki嘴里吐出来倒也不叫人意外。

“嗯。”hokuto的语气听上去根本也算不上回答。 

而坐在两人桌子对面的人的谈话也不怎么有趣... 

“干嘛把头发染成那样，像个女人似的。” 

“你管的那么多干嘛，不感觉和今天的红月还挺搭的吗？”takahide伸出食指勾了勾颈间带着的小圈，完全不参考ryu的意见。 

“噗，咳咳咳...谁啊？谁把我的鹿血给换成番茄汁了？”喝了大口番茄汁的yamasho几乎被恶心的跳脚，连续的干呕着，而一边强忍笑意的rui已经暴露了。

桌子最角落里坐着kenta，低着头对着一个水晶球发懵，好像与这里所有人都隔了一堵墙一般的沉默不语。 

“好了，时间差不多了，我们也稍微说两句就散会吧。”一直没发话的likiya的声音响起，众人都安静下来。

“加冕仪式完成，狼人就有了新的王，那个叫kazuma的你们上次也都见过....” 提起上次的血族与狼人不欢而散的聚会，likiya又不禁沉默了。一众血族朋友们也纷纷回忆着上次的经历。

过了半晌，likiya才又继续讲，“总之，我们两族的关系一时半会是调节不好的，还是要多防备一些，有了新王，他们气焰难免嚣张一些...” 

血族是从骨子里自诩比人狼高贵的种族，但也是多年之前的陋习了。 

现如今合作是大势所趋，因而才有了上次两族主要成员15人的一次聚会，为了调整两族与人类之间的稳定共处，达成共同不打破人类世界秩序的规则。 但实际上操作起来并不容易，血族暗地里瞧不上粗犷的人狼，而人狼对血族冠冕堂皇表面一套背地里却吸人血，养血奴等等一系列表里不一的行为也十分唾弃。

上次的聚会算是好不容易的，难得的两族缓和关系的大好机会，可偏偏那个被在宴会一角发现的昏迷的人类打破了这一平衡。

那个叫riku的人类，没人知道他怎么进入两族的宴会，他倒在地上血流不止，心脏的位置却是空空洞洞，更为奇怪的是，作为人类，他居然还在没有心脏的情况下生存下来了。

这个来路不明的人类彻底扯断了聚会的最后一根导火索，狼人们怀疑是血族里私养的人类血奴。而血族哪经得起被人泼脏水，毕竟就算坏事是自己做的血族都不会承认，更别提这种从天而降的锅了。两边当时剑拔弩张的气氛让那次交流感情的聚会显得极为可笑，自那之后两边的关系更是降到了冰点。 

“不，不，不，不要和狼人在往来了！”本来像是死一样沉默的kenta突然大喊起来，直接打断了likiya的讲话，在喊完之后又重重的跌回椅子上去，再次回到死一般的沉寂。

众人也没有对他过多的在意，kenta在血族里本来就是神神叨叨的性格，没人知道他的情绪点在哪里，只不过这种古怪的情绪自上次的聚会后更加严重了。 

“好了，也没什么好讲的了，大家都回去吧。”likiya有些尴尬的结束了讲话，其他人也本就兴致不高，纷纷起身离去。

“kazuma啊，今天晚上真的变得更加迷人了，嘿，不过还不够...”itsuki看着喃喃自语的hokuto，就知道又有好戏看了.... 


	3. 第三章 密室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （血族x狼人架空脑洞产物）

**第三章 密室**

自从kazuma加冕之后，makoto总是没有缘由觉得哥哥和以前有些不同了，可真要说却无从谈起，到底是哪里不一样了呢？

从前无话不谈彻夜闲聊的人，好像也开始有所隐藏了呢。

直到那天，makoto看到kazuma在深夜里走向散发紫色幽光的星阵结界，而后消失在无边夜色里...

makoto有很不好的预感。

———————————分割线———————————

“啊，你来了。”hokuto脸上佯装惊讶的表情，可心里已然发出无比愉悦窃笑。

“没必要这么紧张的，kazuma。这里是只属于我的空间，不会有人突然冲出来的。”明明是一张无比精致的天使一样的脸庞，kazuma却没有半点欣赏的心情，血族这种披着精致外表却虚伪至极的动物，必须要小心应付。

hokuto一点点的朝kazuma走去，随着两人距离的缩小，气氛的压迫感也愈加强烈。“你要是真的紧张，我可以陪你先喝一杯。”hokuto把握着合适的距离，露出恰到好处的微笑，可就是这种“优雅”偏偏激起kazuma反感的心情。

“你说，你有办法缓解我身上出现的异化冲击，那就请你直说吧。”柔顺的黑发下露出深沉的黑眸，坚定不移的表情，kazuma身上总能自然流露出纯正的王者风范。

光是这个距离看着就够让人心里发痒了...

Hokuto依旧不急不慢本能般自然的伪装出正经模样，掏出金丝边眼镜戴上，询问道：“从什么时候，开始出现症状。”

“.......”kazuma一时有些犹豫，但对方显然不打算给他逃避的机会。

“我是说渴望鲜血的症状。”

“大概...从上次的聚会之后就...时不时，突然的被另外一种状态吸引，脑子是清醒的，可是会控制不住肢体...就像...身体里闯进了另外一个人...”kazuma微微低头，认真思考着自己身上发生的异化经历。

真是的，该死的认真。

“那你最近，摄入过鲜血吗？”hokuto按自己的速度引导着对话，同时欣赏kazuma略微困扰痛苦的表情。

“没有。”这次倒是回答的干脆。

“不一定要是人类的血...”hokuto眼底释放出笑意。 

“没有。”kazuma直视他的眼睛，透出一丝愠怒。

“啊，我知道了。”hokuto向后退了几步，拉开了两人之间的距离，用骨节分明的手指推了推眼镜淡淡道：“那kazuma现在一定很渴望鲜血吧。”

像是一下子被说中了，kazuma表情不易察觉的变化了。

“一定是这样，不然也不会来找我了，毕竟我这小破地方又冷又黑，不是适合King来的地方呢。”hokuto打趣到，看眼前人的点滴变化，不禁感叹狼人族特有的耿直和冲劲是真的无法掩藏，明明已经是King的人，却还是这么稚嫩...

“要怎么做，才能终止这种状况。”像是认命般，kazuma今晚一定要在这里找到解决的办法，哪怕只是缓解...已经是极限了，没有办法在自己族人面前暇已完好的伪装了...

“嘛，狼人的身体出现血族的异化现象也并不是没有过，只不过要完全驱除确实要费一番功夫了。今天只是开始，如果你要我帮你，就要完全按我说的去做，当然，这全凭你自己定夺。” 

多么温柔的人啊，kazuma不禁露出苦笑，明明根本就没有选择，异化的问题不解决，自己就会变成保护大家最大的威胁了。

与其这样，把自己交给一个天使面庞的血族，倒不是一个绝对不可触碰选择的选项...

“那我要怎么做。”

终于听到自己想听的话，hukoto激动的感觉自己冰冷身体里的血液都仿佛升温了几度。

“我们今天先开始最愉快的治疗吧，不要太有压力，不过为了治疗顺利，还是需要必要的防护措施。”

Hokuto从暗处摸索出银质的手铐，在小空间冷紫调的灯光下闪闪发光，用目光示意kazuma戴上。

Kazuma在戴上那副冰冷的手铐时确实有犹豫，但本能King的力量驱使，认定hokuto伤不了他，加上对眼前这个血族一些莫名的情绪，意外顺从的戴上了手铐。

控制住狼人的双手就几乎掌握了一切，随后hukoto又为他戴上特质的脚铐，最后把目光转移到kazuma光滑的脖颈上，隐约能瞧见皮肤下动脉的微微搏动，以及随着kazuma温热呼吸而轻微颤动的喉结，伸手抚摸上去，狼人炽热温暖的皮肤和自己阴冷的温度对比鲜明。

最后为他扣上项圈的卡口，将项圈中心的银环连接着的链条攥在手里，终于，完成了。

很好Kazuma。

hokuto露出迷人的笑容，我确实没办法杀死拥有狼人King血液的你，但是我可以狠狠的，狠狠的伤害你...


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章 释放**

“好了，我们先测试一下，这是鲜鹿血...”

Hokuto手持镶着银边的瓷盘，里面不多不少的盛着殷红的血液，对刚刚进入异化阶段的kazuma散发出诱人的气息。

“唔...”kazuma的身体不能自已的抖动，像是有什么要从大脑里冲出来一样。漆黑的眼眸开始颤动，隐约泛出暗红色的颜色。血族异化的冲击力与自身狼人的意志开始争夺占领kazuma的肉体。眼眶随着出现痛意，灯光下照射下好像要流出眼泪似的。嘴唇不受控制的张开，非狼人族的獠牙隐约生长出来...

“味道很甜美吧，想尝试一下吗，治疗的第一步，就是要释放出异化端的欲望哦，所以，品尝鲜血是可以的。”hokuto仰起头，眸子向下瞥着因为抵抗冲击而不得不半弯着腰的kazuma。

异化的症状逐渐加重，kazuma也越来越不好受，额角沁出一层细细密密的汗珠。时不时因为抗拒体内的血族欲望而发出“呼”的沉吟，hokuto很乐意观察他能够坚持多久。

（ 这么喜欢勉强自己吗？kazuma...知不知道...你这副样子...）

嘴角噙着笑意，hokuto一只手钳住kazuma的下巴抬起，逼迫他抬头看着自己，让那张不屈服的、隐忍的面容完全展现在眼前。而hokuto另一只手捧着盘子，让其一侧抵上kazuma的下唇，不做动作，对kazuma挑了挑好看的眉毛。

“啊...”渴望的味道就尽在眼前了，kazuma鼻息间充斥着血液的清甜，仿佛那是他现在唯一的解药。视线慢慢开始模糊，怎么努力都无法精准的对焦，kazuma粉嫩的舌头在口腔里搅动，分泌出的银丝溢出嘴唇流下，湿润晶莹的唇小幅度开合着，像一匹面对食物饥渴难耐的孤狼。

“啧，你看起来很不好受啊。”hokuto控制着瓷盘的位置，刚刚好在kazuma舌头触碰不到的边缘，颇为满意的欣赏kazuma狼狈的样子。

“再努力一点就能品尝到它的味道了，再把舌头吐出来一点...”恶趣味的逗弄着精神恍惚的King让hukoto心情无比愉悦。

身体不可抑制的升温，kazuma一向有分寸认真的脸上浮出脆弱，半吐出的舌头，迷离的眼神，隐隐氤氲雾气的睫毛，散发出十足的野性与诱惑。

“把嘴巴再张大一点。”hokuto突然严厉起来，释放出血族气息的压迫感，毕竟在对鲜血的了解程度上，kazuma是不及他的。对于命令，kazuma感到羞辱的同时由不得更加迫切的张大柔软的口腔，渴望甘甜的液体流过喉咙。

Hokuto恩赐般的微微倾斜盘子的角度，眼看新鲜的血液要顺着轨迹流入口中，手上却突然收了力，盛着血液的盘子就直直的坠落在地上摔得粉碎。眼看要得到却突然失去的痛苦着实刺伤了此刻精神疲惫的kazuma，身体更加剧烈的挣扎起来，却被镣铐束缚着无法移动，只能徒劳无功的挣扎。

“太心急了，kazuma...。”

hokuto此时的一举一动都一点点的把kazuma推上崩溃的边缘，对kazuma来说无疑是残忍的。

“别乱动。”用力的收紧手里连接着kazuma项圈的链条，像命令自己宠物的主人一般，hokuto伸出两指向kazuma无法闭合的柔软口腔探去，在湿润温暖的小口中搅动，牵扯出丰溢的液体，而后抽出被打湿的手指磨蹭在kazuma的脸颊上。

“kazuma的口水流的到处都是，怎么办？弄得好脏...”hokuto轻轻拍打着kazuma的脸颊，调笑的说道。

而此时的kazuma已经顾不得自己的样子，只觉得羞耻不堪却也无法反抗。任谁看到king这幅样子，都没办法不激情凌虐的欲望吧，hokuto心想，这可怪不了他啊。随之 轻轻抚摸着kazuma因为异化长出的尖尖的獠牙。

“看来已经差不多了...想要吗kazuma，血液的味道？”

hokuto又将手掌贴上kazuma因为体温而泛红的脸颊，慢慢划向因渴望而湿润的眼眶，“啊，怎么？King也会掉眼泪吗？真可怜...”

仅仅是短暂的温存，hokuto退到距离kazuma大概一步的位置的椅子上坐下，一手牵引着项圈的链条，另外把刚刚抚摸过kazuma的手放在自己唇边，探出血族的獠牙轻轻啃压手腕，从苍白的血管里流出赤红的刺目的血液，血族的血液，比区区鹿血更加具有吸引力。

“来吧kazuma，如果你想要的话，爬过来，今天要多少我都可以满足你。”

Kazuma在嗅到hokuto血液味道的那一刻几乎就绷断了脑子里所有的弦，眼前尽在咫尺的流淌的鲜血，他怎么也无法抗拒。慢慢跪下镣铐束缚的身体，靠近hokuto滴血不止的手腕，致命的甜美鲜血近在眼前。

微微仰起头，kazuma的眸子完全变成血族通红的状态，獠牙也完全冒出来，着迷的望着着头顶的hokuto，伸出小巧粉红的舌头舔上了hokuto的手腕，一旦品尝到血液美味就无法自拔，kazuma几乎是忘我的渴求吮吸着那冰冷血管里流出的甘美液体。

狼人的狂野和血族的贪婪在kazuma身上集合，散发出让hokuto深深着迷的气质。

这样才对kazuma，这样的你才更有趣...


	5. 第五章 集会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续想要断断续续的写车，最近比较容易萎qwq ，以及本文的世界观嘛嘛....因为喜欢赛车，发哪里都会屏蔽掉就暂住AO3  
> 

“来得可够及时的，看样子最近忙的不行啊。”在hokuto一边打着哈欠一边慵懒的抽出集会室内所剩的最后一把椅子坐下时，听到的就是附近不远处无比熟悉的itsuki不冷不热的嘲讽式问候。

“嗯，最近确实是，忙的很~”hokuto头也不回，低头把玩着自己几根纤长的手指，时不时还轻轻的在手腕不明显的伤口处摩挲几下，带着意犹未尽的暧昧意味。

对于跟itsuki比谁先能激怒对方这种事情，他已经习以为常了。

“他可不是普通的狼人，留意引火烧身，我可不负责抬你的骨灰盒。”itsuki的声音依旧低沉冰冷，但hokuto确信听的出来其中有些变味的深意，正想再逗他几句时，集会的钟声敲响了...

偌大的集会室里回荡着沉重的、白森森的钟响声，在座的各位血族都陷入无言的状态，等待集会的开始。一旁hukoto与itsuki的嘲讽游戏也只能暂时告一段落，itsuki看着那双亮晶晶的写满得意色彩的眸子，不禁往右轻微扭动了下脖子，整个人笼罩着阴沉的气氛。

Hokuto倒是乐于见他这副样子，itsuki冷静的样子总是日复一日无趣，唯有被自己的恶作剧或任性激怒时才会变得生动，两人相处的时候也更加刺激...这大概是hokuto生活的乐趣之一。

“这次的集会要说的事情不多，大家精神稍微集中一下。”likiya处在室内的主位，沉稳的发出指示。

“还记得上次那个搅局的人类吗？”likiya所说正是riku。

“现在他被狼人收留，与他们为伍，关于他的身份我们没有头绪。怎么说也是造成我们两族新矛盾的焦点，还是要有人去调查一下。”likiya的目光扫过听讲的众人，一众血族皆是兴趣缺缺的模样。再看向角落里抱着水晶球自闭的kenta，likiya就知道更是指望不上了。

“当然还有另外的任务，关于狼人的新王，kazuma。”

Hokuto终于在听到感兴趣的名字时稍微坐正了一些，目光移动望向likiya，期待接下来的内容。

“对他我们也没有深入的了解过，不知道他的立场是否对我们有威胁...”

“嘛，我倒是有空去了解了解。”hokuto自然的接过话头，在众人迷惑的目光中吐了吐好看的舌头。

”这样啊，你要是有动力的话就最好了。”虽然不懂一向不怎么积极的hokuto突然的反常行为，likiya还是本着有人干活就好的心态，继续为调查riku的任务挑选劳工。

“嘛嘛，去了解人类的事情就让i酱去嘛，i酱最近闲的很，正发愁没有事情做呢。”hokuto站起身，走动到itsuki身边，俯下身子亲昵的搂住itsuki的身体，微嘟起粉嫩的小嘴紧贴在他耳边甜甜的道：“你说是吧i酱~。”

Itsuki沉着脸，只斜给他一眼含有“你死定了”的相关信息的眼神。

“啊，好了好了，现在任务就都分完了吧。我已经想回去了。”一旁的takahide拨弄着自己的头发，对集会的无聊气氛大不耐烦。

“好了，事情有人做就可以，那就交给你们两个了，itsuki、hokuto。”

而与此同时，狼人族群的成员们同样聚集在原野的一端，一边感受晨风吹拂，一边打打闹闹的开着早会。

“最近没有什么异样，血族那帮家伙也蜷缩着不动，暂时算是休闲的季度。”zin扯着嗓子说着，倒不是故意这样，只是下面以shohei为首的几个狼崽子嬉闹的声音实在太大。

“好了，先不要吵，早会结束了再玩。”kazuma眼看着zin额头的青筋有突起的迹象，及时的出言制止。

而一旁的makoto几乎是第一时间就安静下来，顺便乖乖的找了个靠近kazuma的位置坐下。

“唯一的麻烦就是，那个叫riku的家伙，也不知道怎么处理...一直跟我们在一起也不是个办法。”zin整理着思绪，对这个来路不明的人类颇为头疼。

“只是看样子血族没有人承认riku与他们有关系，riku也说自己没有任何记忆，如果这些都是实话，那其中的蹊跷就大了。”kazuma一如既往理智式的为众人梳解事件脉络，而后也陷入沉思状。

“我们可以相信血族没有说谎吗？”makoto淡淡声音划破沉默，吸引了一众人的注意。

“他们几个世代以来都是说谎成性，淫逸骄奢的个性，玩弄自己饲养的血奴，能做出挖掉人心脏这般举动。做这种上不得台面的事情，他们不承认也实属正常吧。”像是有魔力般的，makoto的话听起来那么可信的传达到每个人心里，听的时候好像沐浴在一种奇异的圣光里，让人沉浸其中。

当然这其中有例外，kazuma倒是没有被makoto的言语吸引走注意，目光望向远处，还在思索着...

makoto望着自己哥哥凝神沉思的侧脸，表情间不自觉的参杂进几分苦涩。

看来kazuma，已经有什么东西被改变了。


	6. 第六章 Riku

“冷得像冰块一样的人。”

这是riku午夜时分睁眼看到itsuki时脑子里冒出的第一句话。至于眼前的清冷美男是什么时候，以什么方式来到自己身边的，riku一概不知。只觉得在梦境中被一股极强的不安唤醒，一瞬清醒便是如此情境。 那双毫无情感的眼眸低垂着望向自己，空洞洞的，仿佛哪里缺失了一块，以至于riku对上那双眼眸竟觉出几分莫名的伤感。

“你是哪边的。”把疑问句说成陈述句是itsuki一贯的作风。

“啊？...我...”隐约猜测到来者身份的riku顿时意识到危机，支支吾吾说不出个大概。

“我...没有哪边...如果你也要问以前的事情，我不记得了。”

“不记得。”itsuki的神色又暗了几分，给原本就漠然的面庞添了几分阴翳。

一时沉默，itsuk稍合了合眼。 实在是不想说话，本来好好的休假，因为hokuto那个混蛋多事，自己居然要跑到一股子狼毛味儿的地方找一个白痴问话。

Hokuto呢？指不定在哪个隐秘的角落里和某人打得火热。

真是。 有够不爽。

“去哪里。”itsuki呵斥住正欲偷偷溜走寻求支援的riku，不耐烦的情绪也多少流露了几分。

“你...找我还有事吗...没的话我就出去...透个气先...”riku自知现在说什么都很苍白，不过他预感自己再不逃的话，下场绝对很惨，这个人给他的感觉太过危险。

而之后的发生的事情着实印证了riku出色的第六感。

“呀，i酱把朋友带回家了。”hokuto像进自己家门一般随意的走进itsuki的房间，嬉笑的打量着被链条束缚在柱子上的riku。

“看起来精神不太好哦，你很累了吗？” 一张极好看的娃娃脸映入riku的视线，微弧的后眼角低垂着，右眼离下睫毛不远静躺着一点泪痣，精致的好像什么故事书里的仙子...Riku一面想着，一面又暗暗颓废着，经过itsuki夜访的教训，他决心不能再轻信任何好看的物种了。

“没和你的血奴约会。”itsuki从房间的一角走过来，嘲讽意味弥漫，不过倒不难嗅出点酸味，riku确信itsuki那万年不变的阴沉表情在见到hokuto之后轻微雀跃上扬了几分。

“啊，我才没有把kazuma当血奴看待。”hokuto洋娃娃般的大眼睛冲itsuki眨巴一下，丝毫不怕itsuki的情绪再低几个度。

“啊呀，好了好了。你真的想要把这屋子都冷到结冰吗。”hokuto靠到itsuki的身边，展开双臂环住了他的脖颈，整个人就那么半倚在他怀里。“你有没有想我，i酱~”hokuto拖着点尾音，甜而不腻的撒娇感，仰起头，脸凑得离itsuki极近，即使是两人吐出最微弱气息也能彼此感应到。 Hokuto与平时不同，itsuki早有察觉。虽说也并不是没有，与这个小傻货缠绵不清的经历，不过如此这般的腻歪着实是特殊情况。Itsuki感受得到，hokuto眸子里滴滴弥漫得近似于疯狂的情欲。

是自己对日子太过冷淡，以至于对时间节日都不敏感了，itsuki思忖着。

Riku倒是在一旁默默观察，梳理打量着人物关系，自己失去记忆后无论是在狼人和血族哪边都无力反抗，察言观色却好像慢慢变成第一技能了。

不过他们刚刚说的血奴和kazuma是什么关系，kazuma怎么会和血族有亲密的联系？

没有过多的时间给他多思考，因为这个房间里两只长着獠牙的家伙不知几时起正盯视着他，眸底发着暗红色的邪光，怎么看都不像是有理智的样子。一股深重的暴戾、骇人、淫邪的气息一点一点蔓延出来。Riku感到原本偌大空旷的房间霎时变得狭窄，让他喘不过气。

毫不夸张的讲，那一刻，riku觉得自己看到了地狱。 而也就是那一刻，什么某种熟悉的记忆感好像在脑海里飞速划过，可自己怎么努力也无法抓住那记忆，像一闪而过的白色闪电，稍纵即逝的炸开了一下下而后无情的弃他而去，什么也不留下。

Ps：那天是月阴日，月阴极寒，血族本就低温的身体因极寒的到来变得难以承受，进入反向狂躁状态，将会触发血族根源的本性，所以在这样的日子里，无知的人类小朋友，一定要远离闪闪发光的苍白物种啊。


	7. 第六章 Riku(非正文）

（因为会没有脑子的开车，暂时不把开车情节算在正文故事里，以免我接不下去，虽然没有人看 ）

“喂喂，你怎么又偷偷掉眼泪了，到底是对哪里不满意啊？”hokuto勾起一侧的嘴角，亮亮的眼睛里擒满笑意，额头抵上半跪在地上的riku的额角，右手则施力抓着riku后脑勺的头发，使riku抬头与他对视。

Riku悸然着，甚至无法告诉自己身体自己正在在恐惧，下意识的颤抖无法控制，眼泪更不会听他的使唤，完全进入了哑然状态。除了当带有少量盐分的泪水相继划过面颊红肿处，勾起痛觉神经的抽搐，riku才能对现处的情境多几分清楚的认识。

不过还不如不清醒。

“啊，怎么搞得呢，皮肤都划破了...”hokuto喃喃自语，冰凉的指尖在riku饱满结实的胸口摸索，直到触及到几道刺目泛红的伤口。 “怎么会破掉的？是假的吧？”边说着，hokuto那圆润的指尖便向伤痕下陷处探去几分。

“啊...啊呜...离我远一点...不要碰我...” Riku的喉咙早已干涩，发不出完整的句子，不过肉体的痛感真实存在，他无论如何也不能忍受。

“啊很痛吗，真不好意思...”hokuto声音温柔像是春日的暖风，不过都是表象罢了。

疯子，都疯了。 Riku不断溢出泪水的眼角涩得发痛，看着眼前这个一脸天真烂漫的血族关怀自己，难道刚刚对自己百般凌辱暴戾的不正是他吗？

“都是我不好，我来补偿你好不好。”甜软柔顺的声音再一次响起，一对深情望着riku的眼睛湿漉漉发亮，活像童话故事里的情节。

Hokuto的手掌一路向下，抚触过riku多少遍布血痕的坚实隆起的腹肌、精壮的大腿、痛得riku直直得往回吸冷气，最后回落在riku两腿曝露无遗的性器上，这才是彻底的让riku欲哭无泪的惩罚。

Hokuto的手掌应当是冷的、没有温度的、不会激起riku性欲的才对。可偏偏该死，自己的下体就是莫名其妙的发热，肿胀，在这个血族的一次次调弄下立起。

人类真的是任人摆布的无用体。

Riku比过去的每一日都要更坚定这个想法。

“已经很硬了呢，明明只是碰了几下...”hokuto的厉害之处在于，羞辱和奚落都不着痕迹，却偏偏能正中靶心。 下体竖立着，沉甸甸的感觉坠着riku脆弱的身体，明明自己已经搞得这般狼狈了，还是想要更多的施舍与抚弄，想要释放，即使riku知道自己很大可能熬不住那极乐的瞬间，但还是想要...该死的。

“要乖啊，如果像前几次没有被允许就射出来的话，又要被i酱惩罚了。”贴着riku耳语几句，hokuto慵懒的回过头，看着衣冠齐整的itsuki缓步走来，右手轻握着的短鞭略微拖着地，细细簌簌的发出点声响。 “i酱来了哦，这次要好好表现给他看。”hokuto揉了揉riku的头，爱意翻涌似得，但riku能清楚的感受到，眼前的这个血族，是把自己当作小狗都不如的调弄，只为了从他身上榨到点滴的快感，若硬要追溯快感的来源，不过是自己耻辱又下贱的表现。

Riku被迫仰躺在地上，双臂被束缚在头顶，饱满的大腿分别曲起向外打开，硬挺的性器和红肿的后穴一览无遗，毫无尊严的展示在两个血族面前。而两人身上隐隐散发的漠视和嘲讽，仿佛此情此景不过是理所应当的情绪，更是刺痛了riku。

为什么会有血族这么恶劣的种族，riku此时想起在狼人族群生活的每一天都如置身梦境了。

“开始了哦！游戏。”hokuto探出光裸的左脚，不轻不重的踩在riku的涨起的乳头上，时不时用脚跟揉蹭着，一种奇异的又痒又热的体感传来，加上被人用脚玩弄的羞耻感，riku那根无人理会的肉棒好似又微微涨开了些。 “哼，看来很喜欢被这样玩，早点说出来不就好了嘛，对着我的时候还一直掉眼泪...结果看到i酱就兴奋起来了吗？”hokuto有些不爽，他早就感到两人之间细微的羁绊，不过很可惜，面对itsuki，无论跟谁比较，hokuto都有必胜的信心。

Itsuki只是微微皱眉，他知道这小混蛋今天疯的厉害，自己虽不是完全不受影响，多少要比hokuto多些理智，也就当是陪他胡闹玩玩。

皮质的光滑感擦过riku的脸颊，这才让他的心绪回到那个男人身上，不知为何，被hokuto再如何羞辱都不要紧，只是偏偏面对这个男人，riku怎么都不想面对那双冷漠双目里的讥讽。

他一定觉得自己淫荡又下贱吧...

思绪至此，riku又欲流泪。

“啪”的声音响起，皮鞭在riku的侧脸处留下印痕。

“张嘴。”到底是惜字如金的人。

无法抗拒的，这个人于他好像有魔力一般。轻抿着的唇无准备的打开，吐出潮热的呼吸。Itsuki的皮鞭顺势而下，抵入湿润的口腔中，搅动着深入，直顶到riku的喉口，几乎要让他断气过去。直到看riku挣扎着痛苦的反咳了几下，itsuki才缓缓抽出鞭子，沾满湿润的唾液，淫靡又玩味。

“不错嘛，这里变得又烫又硬，你果然更喜欢i酱一点嘛。”hokuto到谈不上嫉妒。手指把玩着riku性器顶端的小孔，搔刮着逗弄，口中没了异物的干扰，riku渐渐醉于下半身的性欲，身体轻微扭动，发出“嗯...嗯...”的哼鸣，十分不知羞耻的样子。 Hokuto兴味盎然地咬了咬下唇，一手握住riku鼓涨的睾丸，攒在手里，坏心的肆意揉捏着，“好像发情的小公狗一样~”hokuto听着riku嗓子里飘逸出细碎的呻吟，连带着尾巴处的小穴一张一合。 “叫得好听一点就有奖励哦，”hokuto凑近riku，眼睛里好似有异光闪烁，低声到“听说你唱歌很好听哦。”

“啊”来不及分清是梦境还是现实，riku下一秒就发出惊叫，itsuki的皮鞭正不偏不倚的鞭打在riku后穴的褶皱上，riku不受控地摇晃起臀部，想要避开这磨人的惩罚，当然是相当徒劳的做法。

一下下的抽打毫不留情的落在小穴边缘，要命的是疼痛过后留下火辣辣的酥麻与痒感，好像有小虫子爬动般的难耐。Riku嘴上不讲，只是下面的小嘴已经饥渴的发出邀请，想要被填满...

“差不多可以了吗? i酱奖励下小狗狗，他都这么听你的话了。”riku对hokuto表示要放过他的话持质疑态度。

Itsuki仍没有什么表情的变化，持着皮鞭在穴口的褶皱处微微打圈一周，便顶入张合着的后穴，那不就前才在riku口中浸润过皮鞭现在正反复抽插在自己的后穴里，此般淫邪的画面让riku无颜相对，再想到是谁正操纵着鞭子在自己体内调弄，那张冷得毫无情绪的脸，会看着自己吗？会有一点点的动容吗？

Riku没再想下去，仿佛沉浸在半梦半醒之中，梦中浮现的，还是那双眼睛，让他感觉悲伤的眼睛，怎么看到一次就忘不掉了呢。

“真够淫荡的啊，一根皮鞭就让他爽成这样。”看着riku完全随着itsuki的引导扭动的躯体，嘴巴里“嗯啊嗯啊”好听的咿咿叫唤着，hokuto走近itsuki身边，耳语道“要是用i酱的那根东西操干他的话，他估计会爽翻过去哦。”

收回目光，漫漫长夜接近尾声了，疲倦和理智几乎同时回归到hokuto的脑子里，混乱的情绪消散，面前的一切都让他觉得索然无味了，取而代之的是空洞揪心的寂寞感。

有点想某人了，hokuto承认。


	8. 第七章 交锋

第七章 交锋

血族的夜晚总是漫长的。Riku在这里待了几天后对昼夜的感知力都下降了，以至于计算不出时间，当然，他也没那个心情计算。

说起来除了那天屈辱的痛苦回忆外，之后的日子那两人到没再为难过他，只是关着他，困着他，riku也没有办法可想。 偶尔两人心情好的时候会和riku一起用餐，不过riku更情愿自己带着，现在任何洋娃娃模样的玩意都足以让他从梦中惊醒并再次进入一个噩梦。

但是，那个人呢？那双空洞的眼睛又出现在riku脑海里。

奇怪。 这一想到那双眼睛，心脏就好像被无形的手攥住，难受得喘不过气...

今天正是挨到此情境，riku坐在长桌子一侧，刻意和hokuto保持一人多的距离，吃饭归吃饭，他可一点不想看这个小恶魔般的血族。Itsuki坐在riku身边，倒也不瞧riku一眼，慢条斯理的处理着盘中的餐食。

“哎呀，干嘛啦。那天的事情不是向你道歉了嘛。”hokuto冲riku半作殷勤的眨巴着大眼睛，“你这样一点都不友好，怎么说我们也算坦诚相见过了~。”

riku不响，他早已明了hokuto嘴里吐不出半句好听的话，懒得理他。

“砰”的一声，用餐室的门从外面被一股力冲开。准确的讲，是很为生硬的把门几乎“卸掉”了。房内三人一惊，在看清门后来者后，又各浮现出不同表情。

“啊...啊啊！Kazuma！哇，我终于见到你们了！”果不其然，riku是第一个打破沉默的人，与可爱的狼人朋友们分别数日，此时见到家人的亲切感几乎盖过了一切情绪。

Hokuto眯起好看的眼睛，脸庞已然染上笑意，望向kazuma沉静迷人的黑眸，眼见kazuma沉着一张脸，也正看着hokuto。心心念念的人突然出现，确实值得开心。只不过，来者不止kazuma一人。

Kazuma的斜后侧，露出一张极俊美的少年脸庞，眸子里混着些难以言喻的攻击性，几乎直冲着hokuto而来。

“做什么呢这是？尊贵的King来我们这里拆房子怕是不妥。”hokuto过滤掉扑面而来的杀气，依旧笑得勾人心魂。而身旁的itsuki已经起身，掰了掰好看的手指，仿佛做好随时动手的准备。

“是我们唐突了些，不过你们掳走了我的朋友。”kazuma看向riku，“也不知道他是否受折磨，是你们无礼在先。”冷静的陈述，不曝露任何紊乱的情绪，kazuma具备天然的王者素养。

“啊，我们可没有伤害你的朋友，最多是和他做了点小游戏。”hokuto慢慢走进kazuma，隐约闪烁光亮的眸子释放着诱人的信号，“就像我们之前的小游戏一样哦。”

“你！”没等kazuma出声，身后的makoto前冲几步，挥起右臂就要像hokuto脸上砸去，hokuto倒是毫无躲闪之意，就在那一击将落未落之际，kazuma伸手挡下了makoto的动作。与此同时，桌旁的itsuki也移动至hokuto身侧，准备发起攻势。四人之间兵刃相见之感甚为浓重，剑拔弩张之际，连带着空气都凝重了几分。

“itsuki，不要动手。”hokuto头也不回，仅仅是命令道，itsuki蹙着的眉不禁又紧了几分。 “是，还没到要非动手的不可时候。”kazuma难得附和hokuto的意见。“人让我们带走，你们总也留够他了。”说罢看向一侧的riku，向他示意。

“嗯，反正你这位朋友在我们这里吃不惯睡不好的，让他跟你们回去就是了。”hokuto意外的好说话，这是kazuma没预料到的。 待Riku警惕又期待的靠过来，三人则有离开之意。

“等等。”

hokuto声音响起，趁着kazuma回头之际即刻拥上去结结实实的给kazuma留下一个吻，贴紧唇瓣的拥吻。

一旁的riku被惊得不轻，眼珠似要掉出来，更搞不清楚现状了。Itsuki则干脆不看他们，这些傻子只会让他心烦。 只不过在场的另外一人，释放出比房内任何人都炽热的目光，像是被妒火烧灼过一般的看向两人，直至两人分开。

Hokuto说不上为什么，今天的一切并不是表面上看上去一般在他谋划之内的。自从他们到来，一股极度的不安感蔓延着，像有小针暗暗扎着他的血肉一般，抽离着身体的某一部分，好似身处幻境，什么实感的东西都抓不到一样无力。

还好，还好有这个人在。 Kazuma的唇是软的，血是热的，触碰这些让hokuto感到真实的存在着。 只不过刚刚拥吻kazuma的片刻，hokuto感受到kazuma身上渗出微薄的虚汗。

怎么了kazuma？你也感觉到不对劲了吗？ 到底是哪里出了问题？ 看着三人离去的背影，hokuto再也笑不出来，疲倦感由内而外传递。好像冥冥中一种奇异的圣光笼罩过来，而自己毫无反抗之力。


	9. 第八章 关于那天

**第八章 关于那天**

“吱呀”暗紫色藤树花纹的卧房门被推开，hokuto一面探身进去一面在心里嘀咕着这门也未免太不耐旧了。而待他一眼就瞥见屋内独坐在窗边月下的kenta后，就把这些琐屑小事抛在脑后了，直朝那个身影而去。

Kenta始终没有动静，微微垂着脑袋，靠近窗边的脸被月光照的无暇而苍白，而另外一半脸半隐在屋内的暗光里，看不清楚样子。在他正对着面前的桌子上，除却那个他从不离身的水晶球，只剩下原本就被陈设在小桌中央的青瓷花瓶，里面插着几支花期已逝的红玫瑰。

直至hokuto走进他身边坐下，kenta依旧一动不动，甚至不移动一丝目光分给这位闯入的客人。Hokuto也没打破这种沉静，虽然永远猜不到平日kenta的脑子里在思考什么，至少可以确定现在他脑子里一半都是酒精。Hokuto轻轻的俯身，将瓷瓶里即将耗尽生命的玫瑰抽了出来，放入自己新带来的玫瑰，那束玫瑰正值旺盛开花的时段，在月色下开的张扬妖冶。

再到hokuto慢慢把脸凑近水晶球的另一侧面，让kenta能从水晶球那面里观察到他扭曲浮动的眼睛，kenta才像被人从梦游的海洋中打捞起来一般，有点失神和责怪的看向在自己身边存在好久了的hokuto。

“我不是有意要打扰你哦。”hokuto见终于吸引了他的注意力，笑眯眯的吐出一句俏皮话。不过很快便恢复到严肃正经的样子。

“我只是好奇，那天我晚上你看到什么了？”

那天晚上，血族和狼人联谊的那天晚上...

看到什么了...

自那晚之后，kenta神神叨叨的举止进一步恶化了。本来是不会放在心上的，只是最近冒出了那种萦绕在心头的不详感，hokuto想尽力找到拨开迷雾的线索。

距离最近的突破口只有一个——存在于同一个家族中的kenta。

“那天晚上你看到什么了？”

一字一句，清晰的传到kenta的耳朵里。仿佛是陷入回忆般，kenta略微仰起头思索着，同时还不停的打着颤抖，额前的几绺头发连带着微颤。这样的状态不过进行了短短几秒，kenta便像见到什么世间最可怖的画面一般迅速的、紧紧的闭上了眼睛。那双原本极为清秀的眼睛，已经被这段时间以来的回忆折磨的神采全无。

“有些事情，说出来就不那么可怕了。就像噩梦，多给几个人讲讲就不会感到害怕了。因为梦讲着讲着，自己就记不起来了。你说是吧。” 不知何时hokuto已经绕身走到kenta的背后，此时正用一只手遮在kenta紧闭着的双目上，另一手则轻轻搭在他一侧的肩膀上，不时轻抚安慰着还在颤抖状态中的kenta。

“我们是一家人，不会有事的，对吧？”安抚还在继续，hokuto原本抚在肩膀上的手变成缓慢的轻拍，像哄小孩子入睡般的动作继续着。

“不...不要在和狼人来往了...别再...”随着呼吸一点一滴恢复平稳，房间里终于响起了久违的kenta的声音。

“我想知道原因，kenta。” Hokuto重新回到位置上坐下，和kenta面对面，眸子透出与平日轻浮劲头完全不同的压迫感。

Kenta微弱的眨了眨眼睛，低垂着头，丧气到了极点。

“那真的是一场噩梦...hokuto...是付出了代价才有的今天。你不要，再让一切重演了...有人在看着我们呢...一直...一个都逃不掉的...”

“什么会重演？要付出什么代价？”hokuto冷静的吓人，那种仿佛要抓到重要东西的情绪让他高度集中。

“一切...所有人...我不能说...有人在看着我呢...”kenta的身体又再次不受控的抖动起来，仿佛有什么可怕的东西要来临了一般蜷缩在椅子中间，甚至不愿意再睁开眼睛。

“kenta，没事的，没事的。”hokuto想要伸手去触碰面前人的肢体，只是kenta抗拒和恐惧的情绪比先前更进一番，着实让他难以下手。再三犹豫，hokuto最终只能叹息着放下了手臂。

“今天先不打扰你了，好好休息，我再来看你。”hokuto讲着，心绪复杂的走向门口。 “别担心kenta，我们是一家人，无论发生什么事情，还有我们在，别害怕。”最后的道别讲完，hokuto即想开门离去时，背后细小却清晰的声音让他僵住在原地。

“你会杀死他的。”


End file.
